headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Eye injuries
Eye injuries refers to any injury, violent or naturally caused that occurs to one or more eyes on a living organism. In the horror genre, this usually comes about through acts of violence and are often perpetuated with sharpened objects or with chemical compounds that are harmful to the human body. Examples of eye injuries In cinema, one of the most notable eye injuries ever put to screen is the infamous eye gouging death of Paola Menard in the 1979 Lucio Fulci film Zombi 2. In the film, a zombie attempts to break into Paola's bedroom. As she presses the bedroom door closed, a zombie hand bursts the wood paneling. He grabs the back of her head, drawing her in close, piercing her eye with a splintered piece of wood. The slow, agonizing and viscerally wrenching visuals of this scene have made it a favorite gore moment amongst horror hounds. See Zombi 2 gallery for images of this classic scene). Another well-known eye injury was presented with classic 3D flare in Steve Miner's 1983 slasher film Friday the 13th Part 3. Towards the end of the film, serial killer Jason Voorhees grabs a male victim named Rick from behind. He squeezes the sides of his head with such intensity that his left eye pops out of his head and flies towards the viewer. In the 1960 giallo film Black Sunday, the witch known as Asa Vajda is sentenced to a torturous death when Inquisitors nail the Mask of Satan to her face. As the spiked interior of the mask is forced down upon her, blood is seen spilling forth from the eye holes. Though the scene is not as graphic as eye injuries featured in more modern films, it is nonetheless effective. One of the more visceral kills featured in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning involved the savaging of both eyes. The noticeably top-heavy Tina was lying on a blanket in the woods when psychopathic paramedic Roy Burns appeared over top of her and stabbed her in the eyes with a pair of garden shears and then closed them. Eye injuries are but one possible symptom of being resurrected as a reanimate. In the 1985 movie Re-Animator, Doctor Herbert West injected an academic named Doctor Gruber with his Re-Agent serum. Gruber suffered a hemorrhage of some kind that caused his eyes to explode, and he fell down dead. In Freddy vs. Jason, the character of Lori Campbell has a dream wherein she sees a little girl with her eyes gouged out slumped against a counter at the Springwood Sheriff's Office. The girl approaches her, warning her that Freddy Krueger is coming back. In the Hatchet film series, the character of Marybeth Dunston pokes out swamp monster Victor Crowley's eye. He recovers however and as with any repeater ghost, his eye grew back. In the 2017 feature film Annabelle: Creation, Esther Mullins has her eye gouged out after being attacked by the Annabelle demon. She covers it up with a mask. Appearances Films * Annabelle: Creation * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare - Teenage Freddy Krueger stabs out Edward Underwood's eye with a razor. * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - Roy Burns cuts out Tina and George Winter's eyes. * Jeepers Creepers * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Silver Bullet - Marty Coslaw takes out werewolf Lester Lowe's eye with a bottle rocket. * Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland - A police officer gets his right eye taken out. Television * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dirty Girls - Caleb pokes out Xander's eye. * Walking Dead: Made to Suffer - Michonne takes out the Governor's eye. * Walking Dead: No Way Out - Carl Grimes shot in the eye by Ron Anderson. * Walking Dead: Twice as Far - Denise Cloyd shot through the eye with a crossbow. Comics * Hellblazer 25 - A man whose brain is affected by microwaves stabs out his dog's eyes with a fork. * Walking Dead 4 - Rick Grimes cleaves a zombie through the eye with a hatchet. * Walking Dead 83 - Carl Grimes shot in the eye by Douglas Monroe. * Walking Dead 98 - Abraham Ford shot through the eye with a crossbow. See also * Appearances of eye injuries Gallery Fear the Walking Dead 2x06 001.jpg James Shade 003.jpg Walking Dead 6x09 022.jpg Little girl - Freddy vs. Jason 002.jpg George Winters 002.png Eye injuries.jpg ----